Danny Elfman
de 1953.|lugar = Los Angeles, California, Estados Unidos.|trabajo = Compositor, cantante, productor discográfico, actor, actor de voz.}} Daniel Robert "Danny" Elfman (n. Los Ángeles, 29 de mayo de 1953), compositor estadounidense conocido principalmente por escribir música para las películas de Tim Burton. Biografía Se ha convertido en uno de los más admirados compositores de los últimos años gracias a la frescura, originalidad, ironía y sorprendente uso de la música para la pantalla. Le gusta el uso de las grandes orquestas junto a voces corales, tanto de niños como de adultos. Sus padres contrataron a un profesor particular y lo matricularon en el conservatorio de música, pero Danny lo dejó todo para aprender por su cuenta. Se unió al grupo teatral de su hermano, el The mystic knights of Oingo Boingo como parte del coro, pero su personalidad inquieta le llevó a componer canciones y finalmente a dirigirlo. Danny y su grupo componen la música de la película realizada por su hermano Forbidden Zone(1980) y después de muchos conciertos alcanzan cierta fama. En 1985 Tim Burton, un prometedor y joven director de cine que quería hacer su primera película, quiere que Danny Elfman componga la banda sonora. A partir de este momento ambos autores inician una larga amistad que daría lugar a una de las colaboraciones más largas y fructíferas de la historia del cine, con la única excepción de Ed Wood compuesta por Howard Shore y Sweeney Todd, compuesta por Stephen Sondheim, autor original del musical. Hoy día es difícil pensar en una película de Tim Burton sin la música de Elfman. Danny demuestra con su trabajo que se adapta a todos los estilos con obras de monstruos enamorados como Eduardo Manostijeras, personajes de cómic como Batman, Hulk, Spider-Man, Men in Black o Dick Tracy, mundos fantásticos como Razas de noche, o El planeta de los simios, comedias como Mars Attacks! y Los fantasmas atacan al jefe, el mundo de los vivos mezclado con el de los muertos, como Beetlejuice y The Frighteners, y también al musical, con La novia cadáver y Pesadilla antes de Navidad considerada por muchos como su obra maestra. Para las series de televisión ha realizado los temas principales de Los Simpson, Historias de la cripta, Beetlejuice, Mujeres desesperadas y The Flash. También han utilizado sus temas en las bandas sonoras de algunos videojuegos como por ejemplo: Kingdom Hearts II y en todos los basados en Los Simpson (Road Rage, Hit & Run, etc.). Ha compuesto los temas principales para los videojuegos Fable y Fable II. La banda sonora de Eduardo Manostijeras se usó para el anuncio de la Lotería de Navidad de 2011. Ha sido candidato a los Óscar en cuatro ocasiones por El indomable Will Hunting (1997), Men in Black (1997), Big Fish (2003) y Milk (2008), sin llegar a ganar finalmente el galardón en ninguna ocasión. Danny Elfman en Comic-Con San Diego. Danny ha estado involucrado en muchas de las películas de Tim Burton, hecho que ha generado una buena amistad reconocida por ambos. Trabajos Filmografía como compositor * 2015 ** Fifty Shades of Grey * 2014 ** ˈBig Eyes ** Mr. Peabody & Sherman ** American Hustle * 2013 ** Epic ** Oz the Great and Powerful * 2012 ** Sombras tenebrosas ** Men in Black 3 ** Hitchcock ** Silver Linings Playbook ** Promised Land ** Frankenweenie * 2011 ** Real Steel ** Restless * 2010 ** Alicia en el país de las maravillas ** El hombre lobo ** The Next Three Days * 2009 ** 9'' ** ''Taking Woodstock ** Terminator Salvation ** Notorious * 2008 ** Hellboy 2: el ejército dorado ** Wanted ** Milk ** Fable II (Videojuego) * 2007 ** Spider-Man 3 (Temas) ** Los Simpson: la película (Tema principal) ** Meet the Robinsons ** The Kingdom * 2006 ** Charlotte' s Web * 2005 ** Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate ** Corpse Bride * 2004 ** Fable (Videojuego) ** Spider-Man 2 * 2003 ** Hulk ** Big Fish (candidato al Óscar) * 2002 ** Spider-Man ** Men in Black 2 ** El Dragón Rojo ** Chicago * 2001 ** El planeta de los simios ** Stayboy * 2000 ** The Family Man * 1999 ** Futurama ** Sleepy Hollow ** Prueba de vida ** Instinto * 1998 ** Un plan sencillo ** A Civil Action * 1997 ** El indomable Will Hunting (candidato al Óscar) ** Men in Black (candidato al Óscar) ** Flubber * 1996 ** Misión: Imposible ** Mars Attacks! ** The Frighteners ** Extreme Measures * 1995 ** Eclipse total ** Todo por un sueño ** Dead presidents * 1994 ** Belleza negra ** Dilbert (La serie animada) * 1993 ** El ejército de las tinieblas ** Sommersby ** Pesadilla Antes de Navidad (candidato a un Globo de oro y un Emmy) * 1992 ** Un poli con suerte ** Batman vuelve ** Batman: La Serie Animada (Temporada 1992-1993) ** Paro clínico * 1991 ** Eduardo Manostijeras * 1990 ** Razas de noche ** Dick Tracy ** Darkman ** The Flash (Serie de TV) * 1989 ** Batman (ganadora de un Grammy) ** Los Simpson (Tema principal) * 1988 ** El gran Pee-Wee ** Un caballo en la bolsa ** Beetlejuice ** Huida a medianoche ** Los fantasmas atacan al jefe * 1987 ** Juerga tropical ** El rebelde * 1986 ** Regreso a la escuela * 1985 ** Amazing Stories ** Weird Science ** La gran aventura de Pee-Wee * 1980 ** Forbidden Zone Como actor * 2008 - Proud Iza - Gato (Voz) * 2005 - Charlie y la Fabrica de Chocolate - Voz de los Oompa Loompa * 2005 - Corpse Bride - Bonejangles (Voz) * 2000 - The Gift - Tommy Lee Ballard * 1993 - Nightmare Before Christmas - Voces para Jack Skellington (Cantando), Barrel, payaso de la cara-careta * 1986 - Back to School - Miembro del grupo Oingo Boingo * 1980 - Forbidden Zone - Satán Discografía IRIS (Cirque du Soleil) En solitario * 2006 - Serenada Schizophrana (Utilizada en Imax Deep Sea 3D). * 1984 - So-Lo. Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores de Voz Categoría:Gente